twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha Strobe
Known Information Growing up in on the coast of Cole, Agatha had a generally happy childhood. She grew up with only her father as her primary care giver, her mother having died in childbirth. Her father, Henry Strobe, was a baker and a beloved member of the their community. He ran a good business and was one of the few trustworthy merchants in town. Henry's father before him had run their family bakery so their reputation in town was a good one. Agatha grew up with the smells of fresh bread, cookies, and cupcakes to look forward too each morning. Her father did his best to raise her and teach her the family trade while also scraping enough together to get her a tutor, wanting her to be more educated than he ever was so that she could run the business after he was long gone. Henry also taught his daughter to sword fight as well as making sure her tutor was of the magical kind, not only teaching her reading, writing, and arithmetic, but also teaching her the magic school of her choice. Agatha's mother, Bethany James Montgomery, or rather "The Martyr" as she was called on her adventures, was a skilled Diviner. The entire Montgomery line of women practiced magic and Henry knew that if his wife was alive, she'd want to pass that down to Agatha as well. And so, when she turned 13, she began that part of her studies, her hair turning gray within the year just as her mother's did when she began her studies. Pre-mature graying was a strange hereditary trait that ran in her mother's side of the family once the women began doing magic and it was never discovered why that was. Agatha had chosen Sorcery as her school of magic and excelled in it. Her father was very proud but unfortunately, he never got to see how great she truly could be. When Agatha was 16, her father died, having been mugged in an alley way. Now, she was to run the bakery on her own. The Strobe Bakery was her's and she did her best to carry on her father's legacy while also adding her own spin to things. Years passed and soon, as many travelers came into town, so did some more unsavory folks. A Vicaul man had kidnapped her one night on his father's wishes and soon she took to life in Vicaul. It made her angry but for some reason the man, who she now knew as Ulfen, was reluctant in his efforts. They would talk nightly and began a strange friendship. She found that he was, while sort of dim, quite sweet and very caring. This got to the point of them falling in love and with this, he fought his father to the death just to be with Agatha. Once they could be together, they moved back to Cole so she could run her bakery once more. Agatha and Ulfen were married for almost 5 years before her death. When The War of Radiance came to Cole, Ulfen had been back in Vicaul helping the war efforts there when Agatha's bakery was attacked. She fought the demons off as best she could but ultimately, was stabbed in the back by one that had snuck into her bakery and she bled out, her father's sword in hand. It seemed as tho only an instant had passed when she returned in Port Frey, right on the floor of the Golden Kilt almost 5 years later. Now, Agatha has found a home. She has opened her bakery back up with the help of Ser Theodore and has found friends and people she holds dear. She's even connected with her long lost sister-in-law Sigrun. Agatha feels at home in this strange port town and while it's not always peaceful there, she has found a bit of solace for the time being. Status None Allies * Sigrun The Fair * Chrysanthemum * Nirnaeth Duathen * Lady Francesca Lezzoni * Niccolo * Katerina de Luca * Kaelan Estelmer * Lord Sirocco of Paloma * Shaal-Het * Brynn Hadley * Ser Theodore Dunnelon * Gaius Atrais * Elara Soras * Vasya Ispere * Sir Luminitous * Fionn O Conchobhair * Castete Malutas * Kenrin Arakai * Isabel "Izzy" Serene de Leon * Itzel Nahuel * Zaharas * Asmodea * Elder Camelia Luminita Vidraru * Ser (Sir) Hunter; Demon-Mouse Hunter of the Silver Chalice Enemies * None so far... Obituaries * August 10r * September 10r Rumors * People say that she can't help herself falling for (or into) a certain Serjent... * Yet! Quotes * "Oh no! Not my bakery again, you bloody imps! Come here!" Character Inspirations I was strongly inspired by Hermione Granger, Wonder Woman, and Esmeralda from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Soundtrack of November 10r; this list could change * Ocean Eyes by Billie Eillish * Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey * Over The Love by Florence + The Machine * God is a Woman by Ariana Grande * Control by Halsey * Master of Tides by Lindsey Sterling * Play With Fire (Feat. Yacht Money) by Sam Tinnesz * Play Me Like a Violin by Stephen * Monster by Lady Gaga * Hurricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars * Bang Bang - My Baby Shot Me Down by Nancy Sinatra * Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) Covered by Emily Browning * Bones by MS MR * Bedroom Hymns by Florence + The Machine * Howl by Florence + The Machine * Bottom of the River by Delta Rae * Once Upon A Dream by Lana Del Rey